Brookyln Blair and UES Dan
by TheKats
Summary: It's all upside down but it's still the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this isn't anything original, there are fictions like this, plus the Dair fandom on Tumblr are wonderfully pretentious and have great imagination to make manips and AU gifs about Brooklyn Blair and UES Dan. I decided to give myself the right to write this down. I have more to say on this topic, but I can't do it in one shot. So this is how I see it.**

* * *

When Blair Waldorf starts her school year in the private school Constance Billiard for girls, she has no idea what to expect. She has partial scholarship and the rest of the money is paid from her father. Her parents are divorced for almost a decade and she lives with her mother in her grandparent's town house in Brooklyn. It's not anything extravagant but it's theirs. She loves the place and her mother runs her vintage clothes store in the ground floor that was in the family for years. Her father is a lawyer, not so successful or popular but at least he can cover the rest of the money that the expensive prep school asks for. Blair is exquisitely smart girl, maybe way smarter and literate than most kids her age. When she doesn't study, she helps her mother in the store.

...

Till the first day of the new school year she was a typical teenager, living carefree life in her neighborhood, hanging with her friends. All of a sudden she is front of a school where the students are wearing silly uniforms, clicking on expensive phones and wearing stupid grown up bags that for sure aren't made for books. She squeezes her school bag and already questions herself what the hell she was thinking when she wanted to transfer to this school. She feels like crying and she is so alone. Then this boy she met some months ago on a birthday party is there, but he doesn't even notice her. He hangs with his friends, most of them already stoned and they are laughing. She takes a deep breath, keep repeating in her head that this is what she wanted and that she'll be fine. She walks into the school and already knows that things are wont be easy.

Girls are acting like royalty, and the influential ones are running after a blond doll who wears some shiny head band. She is taller than them and Blair thinks she has already seen her somewhere.

"Hello Jenny" – Younger prep girls are melting when they pass by her, hoping that one day she will pick them to be her minions. The girl is outstanding and sharp, but she really is pretty and Blair now assumes that she is the most popular one. Jenny passes by her with her minions, of course none of them even looks at her. She walks slowly to her locker, opens it and puts some of her belongings inside. Her neighbor starts a conversation with her, some nice girl with big glasses. She informs her about the hierarchy in the school. Soon Blair finds out that the blond is Rufus Humphrey's daughter, the ultra famous rock star, who started a relationship with a woman from the Upper East Side so he decided to settle for a while, at least till his son and daughter graduate.

...

Days and weeks go bay, but Blair can't help but cry her eyes out each day after school. She is lonely, she hasn't made a single friend, and the guy she likes doesn't even know she exists. She knows that the only chance to get involved with Chuck Bass is only if he is drunk or drugged and for sure he won't remember her the next day.

At school there is this golden couple, which causes Blair nausea. They are like models from a teen magazine. She is tall, blonde, well dressed, wears shoes that cost more than Blair's entire wardrobe, and she seems so careless and happy. Her boyfriend has devilishly dark eyes, messy curly hair, almost always wears his uniform shirt unbuttoned and underneath wears some crazy punk bands t-shirts. Like a true teenage rebel, he shoves his classical St. Jude's uniform pants into his black Doc. Martens and has a pierced tongue. It doesn't take a lot for Blair to realize that he is the son of the rock star. She is already annoyed from the fact that he and his sister act as if they own the place.

Serena is actually nice. She talks to Blair, and invites her to go join them on the Met steps on lunch breaks or after school. She is easy going and really puts people in nice mood. Blair can't hide that she is surprised how open minded she is, when she tells her that she and her mother simply love the Humphrey men. Blair can't help but scoff on the fact that her mother is dating her boyfriend's father, but…after all they aren't related, and she tries to put the whole fucked up situation in her head.

Blair Waldorf doesn't even realize how she becomes part of Serena's world.

...

Daniel Humphrey is really a piece of work. He is smart, he really is. But he is used to get things on a silver platter. Or maybe that's the way Blair thinks about him. He annoys her so much, and he for sure is not hiding that he can't stand her. Serena is entertained when they are having little fights. She never forgets to mention his Hollywood behavior, and he always remembers to point out that she smells like Brooklyn. One time she shouts at him that he is semi literate son of a worn out rock star, and that the only reason he is there is because his father is involved with a rich woman. It shuts everyone's mouth around and her words make Dan pick his stuff and leave the school yard. Serena's eyes are filling with tears and Blair realizes that she over reacted. Silently she is a bit proud that she was defending herself and her Brooklyn background.

That's when Chuck Bass notices her and tells his friend Nate that they should do a little social experiment.

...

Nate dates Blair for almost five months and according to the plan he was supposed to get her to bed by far. Chuck thinks that he is just an idiot, but Nate (besides the fact that he really wants to take her to bed) doesn't want to do it the way Chuck usually does – forcing her or getting her drunk.

Serena and Blair are very close friends, but what Blair doesn't know is that Serena and Nate liked each other for years. And no matter who they date, they always go back to each other. Yes, Serena is head over heels with Dan, yes they practically live together and can consume their love anytime they want, it doesn't mean that she is not seeing Nate.

When Blair finds out, she spends two days at home crying and refuses to go back to school, because everyone knows about Nate and Serena and yes, they are laughing at the poor Brooklyn girl (who though that stood a chance with Serena). Everyone but Humphrey. That week when it happens, he is in L.A with his sister visiting their mother. When he comes back, no one actually cares to tell him. He finds out probably the last, and they break up (first break up among the many).

Chuck is there for her, at first all he wants is to use the strict and uptight Brooklyn girl, but with time he falls for her. He is a sadist as he says, and his love is more like a punishment. She sticks to him the entire time they are in high school, completely blind to anything else.

With time she forgives Serena. With time Dan forgives Serena too, and they are on again off again. One time he asks her what Blair sees in Chuck. Yes, they used to smoke weed together and getting very drunk together, but…he has no respect for him whatsoever.

_What most people don't know is that the son of the rock star, the Hollywood damaged kid, the spoiled brat is actually very emotional and has good heart. He writes in his spare time and doesn't really show what he wrote to anyone_.

Serena doesn't really know what to say to him. She hardly realizes (she is that vain) that her now ex boyfriend asks a little too much about Blair from Brooklyn.

...

Serena goes to California the summer before college. Chuck is somewhere in Europe with Nate. None of them actually care about school anymore. Blair's hard work hasn't been rewarded with Yale. Dan's too. They both end up on NUY. He makes sure she knows not to talk to him in public, now when she actually isn't wearing the uniform, but some idiotic bohemian dress, brown boots and Indian accessories. She rolls her eyes and makes him know that it is fine with her.

Things are getting weird. Not that girls aren't practically dying to be with him, melting when he asks if they have a lighter, but it seems Blair is actually getting popular too. People like to hang out with her, she finds more people that aren't snobs or spoiled rock star's offsprings. He hates the fact that people don't give a shit if his father is some old rock star, a hotter version of Mick Jagger (the hell, they don't even know who his father is, and for sure he doesn't expect that from Hannah Montana generations). One day he finds out about a roof top college party, but he isn't invited. It's literally the first time for him to be treated like he is no one. So he does the next best thing – he swallows his pride and walks to the table where Blair sits with her new friends and asks her if she wants to be his date. She looks at him as if he is insane. But after all, she wasn't raised to be a bitch, so she politely says yes and takes Humphrey to the party. He criticizes half the way about the location, the shitty pretentious band that is too loud which is bad for their hearing…Blair is a few steps higher on the stairs and he notices that the girl actually has killer ass and legs. In one moment as they are climbing the stairs, she turns around a bit annoyed from his constant complains.

"Ok, so, you wanted to come here, it's not that bad" – She confronts him. He looks up into her eyes, then his gaze unconsciously falls down on her lips.

"I just have a feeling that I got on the wrong foot here, I wanna start again. So…thanks for bringing me Waldrof" – He says a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, well…" – She sighs, realizing that the guy she spent half her time arguing at school isn't so bad. – "I would just like to think if I needed it, somebody would do the same thing for me, but let's be honest we both know it wouldn't be you." – She forces a smile and turns around, but then she changes her mind and faces him again. – "Oh and…no skull necklaces in college" – She takes of his well known skull necklace, that's hanging around his neck and tosses it behind him. Half St. Jude was talking that he got it personally from Marilyn Manson. He just looks behind and doesn't do anything. From that day, Dan Humphrey never wore a skull necklace or any clothes with skeletons, again.

...

She realizes he is so much more than a child who was growing up in private jets and was watching his father's band mates fucking groupies. He realizes she has more class than any girl he has ever met. The problem is…Serena is always around and he can't help himself. They share the pain of children whose parents are divorced and one time she almost makes him cry when she talks about the way her father was never there. From a movie on a lonely holiday night to an actual weekly agenda with French cinema, they slowly start to grow fond of each other. At first he makes sure she doesn't think they are friends and on his surprise (usually girls were too clingy with him, trying too hard to become part of his world) she is all right with that.

People start to suspect. Dan and Blair are seen very often together. His father writes a song, and it become an instant hit. He says it was inspired from events from his youth and Dan can't help but find himself in the lyrics. He writes down how he feels, not mentioning names, so when Serena accidentally reads what he wrote in his small pocket notebook, she is so overwhelmed and she says that she loves him and asks him to give her another chance. He pretends that that night next to him is Blair.

...

He and Serena break up again. Rufus and Lily too and the Humphreys move to even bigger and more expensive penthouse on Park Avenue.

Chuck and Blair are no longer together for a long time and it doesn't seem it'll change any time soon. He is somewhere in Paris (Jenny is in Paris too, studying fashion design, he bothers her very often, until one day she falls for his charm).

People now are convinced that Dan and Blair are a thing. She minds that, because Serena is her best friend. Her mother teases her the whole time about the celebrity kid. His maid who is like a mother to him, asks questions all the time and he has to argue with her to prove her wrong.

For a while, Blair tries to avoid him. He doesn't call her, absolutely sure that he is just confused. He loves Serena and everyone knows that. Blair is just someone he loves to watches movies with, discussing literature and criticizing world politics.

That day they stood each other up over an exhibition, playing tough when in fact they were mortified because all the assumptions people were making about them were had big chances to become real.

...

After a party they both attended to, Blair wanders aimlessly through the city, fighting her thoughts that her brain constantly serves her in those past months. She just has to be sure tonight. Her legs are taking her to the building where Dan lives and the doorman lets her in (he already knows who she is, even he thinks she is involved with the kid). When she walks into the Humphrey penthouse, she realizes it was a stupid idea. He looks at her a bit surprised and when she asks the idiotic question if Serena was there she wants to slap herself (they aren't together you idiot, what would she do here?)

"What's going on, is everything ok?" – He asks with slightly arrogant tone. After all he's Dan Humphrey, he always talks that way. She sighs, and decides to be honest with him.

"I've been walking around the city all night, with one all consuming, paralyzing thought." – She starts, her voice a bit shaky and her heart pounds like it never did with Chuck.

"Why I'm walking around the city, when I live in Brooklyn?" – He gives her a little smile that she can't read if it's cynical or honest. And damn it, he looks so good. Black pants, black semi unbuttoned shirt and one of his necklaces peeping from underneath. His hair is still a bit messy, but in a good way…and his two day scruff isn't helping her.

"What if my mom and your maid were right? What if there is another reason we are keeping us a secret?"

"Another reason like what?" – She notices that he is nervous too. He tries to keep his cool, but he loses it.

"Plausible deniability? Dan, we kept us a secret, because we were afraid there was something more" – She encourages herself and takes two small steps towards him.

"You need to go back to Brooklyn" – He commands, but actually he is scared. In another situation she'd call him a real pussy, but now she can't because she is scared too.

"Not until I know for sure they were wrong" – She is surprised from herself. Yes she was with Chuck Bass, yes she was always brave and sharp, but this is different. – "That there is nothing between us"

"I can guarantee it" – His voice is now softer. It encourages her to put her hand on his arm and he looks down on her hand.

"But so you are secure in that knowledge, what did you have in mind?" – He asks, trying to sound manly.

"Just one kiss" – She is aware that after that night she'd want to slap herself. She is maybe not an Upper East Side lady, but she never asked anyone for this so far.

"I suppose that would work" – He replies. The hell, it's not a first time for girls to beg him to make out with him, why the fuck is he scared now?!

"One kiss and that's that" – She says hearing her voice as if she is semi deaf.

"One kiss and that's that" – He repeats as if he tries to convince himself that that is really that.

"So?" – She nervously blinks few times.

"So?" – He says and he clears his throat.

All of a sudden her courage is gone and she doesn't know how to perform the kiss she asked for. She looks at him, confused, all their fights from high school are coming to surface of her memory and before she knows, he grabs her waist with one and her neck with another hand _"Oh for crying out loud Waldorf!"_ he mumbles and he crushes his lips on her.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

…She doesn't know it happened. In the cab on her way home, The Killers are singing "It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss…" and that's the only thing she can actually percept. She is so confused and consumed from the previous event, she doesn't even hear the driver when he says that they arrived in front of her house. She gives him the money and tells him to keep the change. The car drives away and she keeps standing on the same spot in the next fifteen minutes. The good thing is, it's late and there aren't many people outside to see her standing like an idiot alone in front of her house. Then she finally moves from the spot and walks upstairs and unlocks the door.

She really wants to text him and asks him…just anything…but she decides to hide her phone in her socks drawer and go to bed.

…

Dan Humphrey is alone in his huge penthouse. Blair left. He broke the kiss first, looked into her eyes and simply walked away in his room, closing the door. He knows he acted like a sissy, but it seemed as the only logical thing to be done. He looks at himself in the mirror

"Put yourself together, you pussy!" – He mumbles to himself. But he can't. He goes to the balcony, New York resting below his feet and lights a cigarette. It doesn't help. He goes back to the living room, gets the phone then he puts it down on the table again and that happens at least three times. In the end he decided that he won't call her at all. What would he say anyway…

…

Serena finds about the kiss and she isn't happy. Dan tries to explain to her, that it meant nothing that he and Blair…

"Come on, it was a silly test, we now know we are like siblings. It would be an incest. It was really bad, right?" – He looks at Blair and she nods, looking down to hide her sadness.

Dan's words don't convince Serena, or maybe at least she likes to play mad and make him beg her to forgive him. Blair knows that she made a terrible mistake and she really wonders what the hell she was thinking when she thought one kiss could change Dan's mind. After all what he would see in her? If he isn't with Serena, he would date some super model or some sex bomb actress that is at least ten years older than him. He is Dan Humphrey, he can do that. What would a celebrity kid who grew up being chased by paparazzi would do with a girl who lives with her mother in Brooklyn?!

…

Time passes and they never mention the kiss again. Dan and Serena are in a turbulent relationship till the summer when he goes to Paris to visit Jenny and comes back with an adorable French girl. She is petit, resembles a bit like Vanessa Paradis, wears funky clothes, has several tattoos on her back and her mother is a very famous French actress. Her name is Marion and people instantly fall in love in her, once Dan brings her home. Blair wants to hate her, but she can't. The girl is too nice and friendly. Serena hates her, and goes to Blair's house to complain how idiotic the whole situation is, and that Dan would probably dump her a month later. Blair just listens and absorbs what Serena says:

"I mean, what do they have in common?" – Serena rambles and Blair answers the question in her head

**-We love old Hollywood movies, we argue over the pathetic depression that Sylvia Plath and Hemingway suffered from and make lists of books that prove whose depression was more creative…**

"Plus, since when Dan likes brunettes?" – Serena giggles ironically and it stabs Blair's heart. – "I know what this whole thing is. He wants to show me that he can have anyone he wants, and now he is pretentious enough to end up with some girl whose mother was equally famous as Rufus, so he can relate to her." – Serena doesn't stop talking and in one moment Blair starts to believe her words.

…

It turns out that Marion is pregnant and Dan wants to marry her. Rufus isn't happy that his twenty-one year old boy is about to jump into a marriage. His girlfriend isn't a saint and right before he proposes to her, she tells him that she had sex with her ex and now she isn't sure about anything. Even though he wants to think that the baby is his, Rufus advices him to do a paternity test. The baby after all is not his. Marion is nice and adorable…but she doesn't love him. With the first snow she goes back to Paris where French paparazzi are waiting for her, hungry for the scandal.

…

Dan is depressed. People think it's because of the whole thing with his ex girlfriend and the baby, but he is depressed because he doesn't know who he is any more. He realizes that he practically fucked his life up. He cared a little too much for Serena when he was supposed to care about college more, then he practically forgot that he was a student and nearly dropped from NYU when he thought he was about to be a father. Now he is all alone. Rufus and his band are on hiatus, they are old after all and some of them actually want to be with their families. He and Lily try to fix things up, if there is a chance for that at all. Jenny doesn't even plan to go back in the states. Why would she? She is one of the few Karl Lagerfeld's assistants and her career is on the right track. Plus, she was always the total opposite of him – always classy, a fashion snob, a little arrogant…she simply belongs in Paris.

…

People practically give up on him. He tries hard to go back to what he used to be, but he simply fails. Serena is now preoccupied with a guy she met in Miami and it seems it's serious this time. She even mentions engagement. Funny, he drinks to suffocate his pain, but deep down he knows he doesn't really care. The only person that doesn't give up on him is Blair. She cheers him up, takes him to the movies in the middle of the day so they can watch some cheesy romantic comedy from the sixties, or takes him to vintage bookstores in Brooklyn, where people actually recognize him, because he resembles like Rufus. She teases him that he might get kidnapped in the middle of her neighborhood and even though he knows that she is joking, he catches himself looking around…just in case. After all he barely used to go anywhere without a bodyguard.

When he tells her that he is writing things, she can't help but laugh. When he shows her excerpts from his little pocket diary (of course there are no names) her heart sinks even deeper. His words are so well chosen, emotional and deep. She mumbles that it isn't terrible and he smiles. What she doesn't know is that she inspired him to write that down. What he doesn't know is that she inspired him to write that down.

…

It's Valentine's Day, and Nate has a party at his place. He has invited everyone he knows, and put it clear that they must wear their school uniforms.

Chuck is back from god knows where, and he and Dan are in his penthouse, smoking weed, catching up with their lives. When Chuck tells him that he wants to win Blair's heart back, Dan bites his lips but doesn't say anything. Before he knows, he promises Chuck to make Blair come to the party (they both know she hates to see her old classmates).

…

Blair ends up on the stupid party, wearing her Constance uniform, and now when she is a young adult wearing the uniform she looks unbelievably sexy. Her hair is down, she doesn't wear much make up, but feels like a complete idiot when she goes there dressed like a school girl.

Dan is all happy and although he doesn't plan to stay for too long (he has to go to some other party where his dad's band perform) he feels nice for the first time in a while, just because he can help his friend to win back the girl he loves. Blair doesn't seem to care that Chuck is in the same room, and while she goes straight to the bar, Chuck and Dan are on the other corner of the room.

"Where is she?" – Chuck lights a cigarette.

"Relax, ok? When I told her that you'd be here, she smiled, I'm sure she was trying to hide that she was happy, you know girls…" – Dan lies. Blair didn't smile at all. She wasn't even hearing what he was talking. But he is sure she won't mind trying again with Chuck, burning the old flame.

"Then where the hell is she now?" – He asks nervously. If Dan only knew that Chuck was mingling with Jenny he wouldn't be so friendly.

"Ok, you stay here, don't move" – Dan says, and puts his vodka on the counter. – "I'm gonna look for her and bring her to you"

…

Blair is pushed lightly against the wall, and next thing she sees are Dan's long fingers trying to take her bow tie off. He smiles at her, making an excuse why he does that – because Chuck prefers the nasty school girl look. She bites her lips and twitches her toes in her heels, because…what is he doing is driving her crazy, and his fingers are cold when he unbuttons the top button of her shirt.

"Go in Nate's room or something" – He winks at her as if she is his best buddy and she feels like screaming.

"Wait…I don't think I can do this" – She sighs.

"Blair….you are nervous? It's cute, but you are a strong and confident girl, just go there and blow his mind" – He smiles at her so gently and she almost tries not to admit her feelings for him.

It's been so hard to be his best friend the whole time. Nobody but cousin from Brooklyn knows that Blair is ass backwards crushing on Dan Humphrey. She doesn't talk about it to anyone else because she is afraid to say it out loud. At times, she goes on the roof top of her house with her guitar and plays some music…sometimes she cries because she knows he'll never look at her the way he looks at Serena.

"Look, just be your charming wonderful self…." – He talks but she stops listening after "charming wonderful self". Innocently she asks if he thinks that she is wonderful and he looks at her as if she is crazy. Then he brings up every time she was there for him – "Do I need to go on? – She shakes her head never leaving her eyes away from his face. He tells her that she has nothing to worry about, that Chuck loves her and that this whole night should be just a start of their new beginning.

"You gonna make your move, or what" – He says to her, staring down into her eyes, his voice more quiet from before. She knows perfectly well that his last sentence isn't about him and her, but she can't help herself but smile…It sounds so wonderful when he says it…And then her phone vibrates and there is a message from Georgina. Georgina isn't really her friend, but she has met her few times when she and Serena used to hang out in high school. Georgina is actually one of those crazy rich girls and she does things out of boredom, so she black mails her for a while. She threatens that she is about to tell Dan things that Blair hasn't told anyone. That night she sends her a message with a screenshot from her diary, and Blair knows that the crazy bitch has actually broken into her house. She panics and leaves Dan alone.

….

"How did you do it?" – Blair finds Georgina in one of the rooms.

"If I can't break into Brooklyn's house, then I'd have to go back to jail again so I can learn it. Oh wait? I know that craft since I was 11."- She giggles.

"I will go to the police for this you know?"

"Ooh…" – Georgina laughs. – "And say what? Georgie read my diary?" – She talks with a girly voice. – "Dan and I watched "Nights of Cabiria" today. I noticed tears in his eyes…he really isn't the scumbag I thought he was…Oh my god his eyes" – She makes fun of the things she wrote in her diary, and Blair's stomach rolls upside down.

"What do you want?" – She finally asks.

"Convince Rufus to make me their assistant. I love the band and I like Scot." – She says openly. Scot is the drummer, divorced, no children and is the eternal heartthrob.

"Really, he is like 50?"-

"Do I look like a I care?" – She doesn't smile anymore. – "Plus, Dan wants you to kiss him too. Come on already. Cut the endless pauses and painful stares. He is well known pussy, you take the thing in your hands. And of course you will also do me a favor, otherwise, I will show the diary to him and he'll find out that you actually hate Serena and you just hanged with her just to be near him. You don't want him to hate you, do you? "

…

"Blair? Georgina?! What's going on?" – Dan walks in the room, surprised to see Blair talking to Georgina.

"Everything is just fine, Georgina was just leaving, weren't you?" – She looks at her practically begging her silently not to do anything.

"Yes, I was. This party is so 2007 anyway." – She walks out of the room and Dan and Blair are alone.

"Weren't you supposed on that rock gig or something?" – She asks. He closes the door and her heart skips a beat.

"I still have this" – He gives her the little dark blue bow tie. – "I sent Chuck to look for you. Am I setting him up for a disappointment?" – He looks confused at her.

"Do you really want us to get back together?" – Her voice is almost shaky, but she can't take it anymore. The whole set up thing, and the fact that Dan was beyond happy to help her and Chuck get back together is killing her, mostly because she deep down hopes that he hates Chuck around her.

"I just want you to be happy!" – He says and his voice is deep. – "Tell me what would make you happy Blair? – He looks at her, and his face…she isn't sure what she should answer. Many things come to her head and he still stares at her, waiting for the answer. He looks beyond handsome that night, wearing all black, his shirt unbuttoned a bit as usual, his pale face making a perfect contrast with his almost black eyes.

..

She just closes her eyes in a long blink, hearing Georgina's words in her head, and walks to him. He doesn't step back and she simply lifts herslef on her toes and presses her rosy lips on his. It's electrifying for both of them. She stops for a second, still standing half an inch away from his lips and he opens his eyes looking at her confused. When he doesn't say a word or pushes her back, she kisses him again, but now she has her arm around his neck and he is squeezing her waist tight. It's happening actually, and she doesn't think anymore about anything. He realizes that he was waiting for this and it feels incredibly good, way better than the quick lip lock they had in his penthouse. And then a click wakes them up and Dan breaks the kiss. Georgina takes a picture of them and Chuck stands next to her practically killing them with his eyes.

…

"What the fuck are you doing Humphrey?" – Chuck yells at him. – "What sort of fucking point are you proving?" – He asks. – "Is this because of some idiotic high school game, when I made out with Simone…what you had a crush on her for a week, is this because of that?"

"No, no…She kissed me" – He knows he sounds like a pussy and there isn't really an explanation.

"How could you do this? I know that you are an asshole, but this is too much even for me.

…

Georgina shows the picture to Serena, and she freaks out.

"I think this little Brooklyn whore is not your friend at all" – Georgina adds oil to the fire. – "You should talk to his father, I mean, the man practically left his son behind. I'll come with you, we should really talk to Rufus. Dan needs to get on the right track. We all know he is yours, right?" – She talks innocently from behind her shoulder, while Serena stares in the picture of Dan and Blair making out. She already knows that she can't do anything. The way Dan holds Blair and the way his eyes are closed, completely devoted to the kiss…she knows that he feels something for her, and she it's the first time she realizes that she lost him.

…

"How about your feelings for me?" – She isn't sure how she finds the strength to ask him this, but she does. – "Cause…that kiss…it wasn't like last year" – She shivers god damn it. Yes, it's cold, but she shivers from completely different reasons. He looks at her, and his eyes are saying one thing…-"You kissed me back, I felt it" – She continues, so vulnerable and her eyes are too pleading for her own good.

"It doesn't matter what you think you felt, Blair" – But his mouth says another. – "Chuck is my friend, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him" –She looks at him, and can't believe that that is his reason. – "Have a happy Valentine's day" – He says and rushes to leave. His bodyguard and he get inside the black Cheerokee and they drive away from her. She bites her lower lip so hard it stars to bleed.

…

"How could you Blair? – Serena grabs her arm and violently turns around. She has lost all ability to speak to people or to fight. – "I was defending you the whole time, but you really are nothing but a white trash from Brooklyn"

Blair doesn't listen to her insults, just starts walking down the street, not trying to stop her tears and heads to the subway. She hates herself and her life and promises herself not to speak to anyone of them ever again. Getting distant is the best decision and she plans to stick to that.

….

Dan doesn't even go to the party. He goes home, puts a CD with angry metal and collapses onto his bed. He hates Chuck in that moment so much. Serena…he doesn't even think of her. He feels like a piece of shit. He gets his notebook from under the mattress and starts writing. This time he names people with their real names. Blair Waldorf is one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day Serena goes to Dan's penthouse to ask him what the hell he was thinking when he was kissing Blair. It's almost eleven and Dan is still sleeping so he kind of hates her high pitched voice and the repeating question.

"Can't this wait?" – He mumbles in his pillow, still sleepy.

"No, I want you to answer the question."

He doesn't open his eyes or moves from his bed and Serena uncovers the windows so the day light can get inside.

"Is this really necessary?" – He asks and covers his face with his blanket.

"Yes it is! First you go to Chuck, promising him that you will talk Blair to get back to together with him, because you probably think you have some sort of influence on her. Then you end up making out with her. Seriously? Blair Waldorf? I thought you couldn't stand her and her style and everything she is…" – Serena won't shut up. – "Since when _you _are falling for her type? A Brooklyn pretentious intellectual snob, a hipster…I mean, what the hell you have in common?"

Dan tries to ignore her but she continues.

"Do you try to make me jealous, Daniel?" – She starts giggling. That question sort of wakes up him, so he pushes the blanked off his face and gets out of bed heading to the bathroom.

"Oh, you really thought that I'd be jealous of Blair? In what universe…?" – She giggles from the bedroom. He washes his face, brushes his teeth and gets back in his room. – "You know, I can actually forgive you for this…" – She smiles seductively and walks to him and kisses him. It takes few seconds for Serena to realize that he is not kissing her back.

"What's the matter?" – She asks him.

"I just woke up…." – He says. When she tries to kiss him back, he pushes her away gently and walks into his closet to get clothes.

"Does this…" – Serena goes after him. – "…actually has something to do with what happened yesterday?" – She is irritated. While he puts on his pants and shirt she taps her long nails on top of drawers counter. – "Dan?" – She asks again.

"And what if it has?" – He replies with a question.

"Don't be ridiculous!" – She can't believe what she hears.

"I'm asking you now. What if it has? Would the world stop spin if I'm actually in love with Blair Waldrof?" – It's a knock out for Serena.

"How long is this happening?" – She asks.

"There is nothing between us, if I got your question well." – He replies and walks out of the closet. It pisses her off even more.

"Don't you give me smart ass answers Humphrey! I mean how long are you in love with her?" – She screams. At first he hesitates but decides to answer her.

"I am not in love with her, ok?" – He says nonchalantly.

"Who do you try to convince Dan? I'm sick of you!" – She starts crying.

"She is just a close friend of mine and what happened yesterday…I care about her but not in the way you think."

"You will never be that guy. You are used on luxury, expensive parties and fame…What would you do with her? You'd die from boredom after an hour….

He looks at her and calmly picks his phone from the table and walks inside the elevator. Serena stands in the middle of his penthouse alone in the next ten minutes, completely speechless. Then she knocks few of his lamps and vases and angry leaves his place.

…

Blair is spending the morning in the garage where her cousin and his band mates are rehearsing. It's an uprising indie band and they are having several songs. Some of the lyrics and the music were written by Blair, and although they reek like "cheesy girl in love" the guys decide to take them. She sits in one corner with her earphones on, not really listening to the music. She is mad…at herself mostly, for letting herself being silly.

…

"Oh hi" – Eleanor opens the door from her home, when Dan rings the door bell. The woman is in her mid forties, dressed casually in jeans and a blouse. She looks so maternal and Dan wants to hug her. His mother remained in Los Angeles after his parents split, but even when they were together he wasn't seeing her that much, because she was always busy working as a producer of television shows.

"Hi…um…is Blair here?" – He asks.

"No, she left this morning, but I think you can find her…" – She gives him the address of Blair's cousin and he walks for about five blocks alone till he finds it. Eleanor knows that her daughter is hopelessly in love with the boy, so by giving him the address she thinks she can help a little.

…

She practically naps with her earphones on, while the band plays. They don't really pay attention to her, and nobody even asks why she is there. She really has nothing to do there with them, but she the leading vocalist's cousin, so…

When Dan walks inside the big garage, they are looking at him a bit confused but Blair's cousin recognizes him and greets him. They have a small talk before they show him where Blair sits.

..

She practically jumps from the old arm chair when he brushes his fingers over her face. All alerted, she sits straight and Dan is kneeling next to her giving her a soft smile. She isn't sure if that is a dream. He gestures for her to take off her earphones and when she does it, the noise from the band is unbearable.

"What are you doing here?" – She shouts.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and your mother told me you were here so…

"You never go to Brooklyn by any means, what's going on?" – She is serious.

"Nothing…" – He smiles innocently to her. – "Can't a friend, stop by to hang with another friend and do…whatever is we are doing here? – He shouts too.

"We are not doing anything here. You're gonna go home and I'm busy" – She replies with high tone. – "And after what happened at Nate's, I think us being together is a recipe for disaster." – She scoffs.

"Don't be silly Waldorf" – He smiles and pushes her slightly aside and sits next to her. The chair is too small and they sit so close. All Blair wants to do is run away. – "We can pass that and be friends, just like old times" – He says and lights a cigarette. After he blows the first cloud of smoke, he takes his phone and grabs her even closer to him and takes a picture of them both. He tells her that he'd put that on his Facebook page just so people can see how he and his good friend Waldorf are having a good time. She feels like vomiting already.

…

Chuck is angry and can't stay at home. That morning when he wants to go Humphrey's to yell at him again, he spots him leaving his building. He tells his driver to follow Humphrey's town car and when it goes the way to cross Brooklyn Bridge he is even angrier. When he walks into the garage he catches Blair and Humphrey making out. When Blair's cousin tells them that he saw them, Dan runs outside.

…

"No, man we are just friends!" – He convinces her cousin, when the guy teases them that they sit too close for friends. Blair is silent and really hates to be displayed that way. – "I mean, don't you kiss your friends? It was nothing, right Blair?" – He looks at her and she looks away. – "Waldorf and I are…like brother and sister. I don't see her that way and I'm sure she doesn't see me either." – Blair wants to slap him as hard as she can, but she just scoffs.

"Ok, Dan, go home!" – She commands.

"No, I can prove your cousin wrong. I can kiss her right now and it won't be awkward. I mean, please it'd be just a small peck, the way you give your grandmother a greeting kiss" – Blair widens her eyes and can't believe what he just said. – "Mind if I show him?" – Blair's cousin isn't really interesting into what Dan is talking anymore and for sure couldn't care less about the way he kisses.

"Actually, I do!" – Blair is sharp. Her cousin says he doesn't give a fuck and starts tuning his guitar, but Dan is pushy. He stands up from the chair, pulls Blair's hand and she is up too.

"It should look like this!" – He leans in and presses his lips on hers, and pulls back immediately. Although Blair sworn not to do anything idiotic like the previous night, she suddenly can't remember her promise. His lips are so soft and she just can't resist him. She looks into his eyes then into his lips and practically jumps on him, kissing him again. He doesn't pull away this time and he is the one who deepens the kiss, sinking his fingers into her small waist.

…..

"What the fuck man?" – Chuck throws himself into Dan's face yelling, and Dan knows that he really fucked up. – "It was nothing right? Then why the fuck are you in Brooklyn making out with my girl? Just fucking admit that you like Blair!"

"I…I don't" – He stutters.

"Go fuck yourself, you are in a fucking denial. I've seen you before like this and you are even worse now!" – Chuck leaves and Dan sighs alone on the street.

When he goes back to the garage Blair is talking to one of the guys in the band and Dan interrupts them not minding if he is rude.

"Chuck saw us kissing again" – He tells her. Blair's face tells him that she doesn't care what Chuck saw. – "I really need a friend right now Blair" – He says with pleading voice.

"Dan, I don't want to be your friend!" – She looks him straight in the eyes. – "I want more, I want you! And if you don't feel the same way about me, then I don't think we should be seeing each other any more" – It feels so liberating for her to say all that. She leaves him in the garage and goes out. He doesn't follow her.

….

In the evening he finds her in a small park by the river. He already knows that that's her place to go when she's upset.

On the other side Manhattan is already enlightened by the night lights and it reflects in the water. Blair sits on a bench, wearing jeans, flat motor boots and one of her hipster plaid shirts. She is hugging her knees and for a while he just stands aside watching her. He finally decides to join her.

"Chuck was right" – He sighs sitting next to her.

"About what?" – She doesn't look at him at all.

"About me being in denial…that I have feelings for you…" – She turns her head to face him, a bit scared, because she knows Dan, he can make a joke out of the whole thing and this time she isn't sure she can take it without tears. – "It's a fucking habit I have. Living in denial…about everything in my life…Disgusting" – He lifts his legs on the bench and now they are both sitting and hugging their knees.

"It's not disgusting. It's you. It couldn't be disgusting" – She mumbles, turning her head and looking into the river again.

"Waldorf" – He says gently and moves closer to her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "When did this happen?" – When he puts his arms around her and pulls her closer, she doesn't move. He puts one leg on the ground and the other wraps around Blair and she really can't escape him. – "I came here today to prove myself wrong but…" – He speaks into her neck.

"How can this happen?" – She dares to ask him, letting her knees out of her arms and letting his arms hug her properly.

"Simple. I don't have to explain myself to anyone. You're single, I'm single. Fuck what they say." – He kisses her cheek a little longer and inhales her scent. It seds shivers down her stomach. She can't believe it's happening actually. – "I'm sorry for being a dick the whole time. A blind one" – She giggles and he turns her a bit so he can kiss her. And it's pretty passionate…


	4. Chapter 4

Blair and Dan are dating for almost month and a half and they both know it'll happen any time soon. He goes to her place in Brooklyn and just when they are half naked, Eleanor walks on them and kills the atmosphere. She of course runs out of the room pretending that she hasn't see anything but then they aren't in the mood anymore. He says that they should go to his penthouse which is always empty but Blair wants their first time to be in her room. Anyway, it doesn't happen.

When she goes to the penthouse the same afternoon, all dressed up and ready, she finds him with Rufus and Jenny in the living room and she wants to die after she parades in front of them in a micro black dress and black over knee boots. Jenny looks at her as if she is a prostitute and mumbles something about her classless nature. Rufus tells her to stop and pours Blair a cup of tea. She doesn't really like it.

When finally Rufus takes Jenny to visit Lily, Dan and Blair are getting busy.

But…it's not good. Somehow she is nervous and stiff and he is also out of shape. They just spend some time in bed not talking. He can't be that bad, he lost count on how many girls passed through his bed (yes there was a period when he was taking an advantage on his father fame). Finally Blair leaves and he is devastated.

…

Dan and Nate are drinking in a bar and Dan finally opens his heart, complaining how actually the sex was bad. Nate laughs and nods in the same time.

"So it's not me, I feel much better now"

"Of course it's you" – Nate teases him. – "You can't act like an asshole with her, trying to do a performance. She is not one of the many…"

Dan nods, but he is still disappointed.

…

On the other side of the city, Blair meets a college classmate and they too end up in a bar. Drink by drink and Blair is all talkative, telling her that she dates Dan Humphrey.

The girl can't hide her jealousy.

"Oh, there is nothing to be jealous about" – Blair says. – "He's bad in bed"

"Yeah right" – The girl drinks her tequila shot. – "I've heard stories and he is nothing but bad"

"Trust me, he is" – Blair starts to laugh but a moment later the laugh turns into crying.

"Another round" – Her classmate tells the bartender.

When she is sufficiently drunk, she manages to get out of the bar and gets a cab.

…

She and Dan are arriving in front of his building in the same time practically, both drunk as a skunk, barely able to walk straight.

"There you are" – He smiles at her and kisses her.

"Yeah" – She says, not amazed at all.

"Where were you?" – He asks with eye leads semi closed, and his words aren't coherent.

"Around…" – She giggles. – "You smell like alcohol"

"You too" – He says.

"Vodka doesn't smell" – She can barely pronounce words right.

When the doorman opens the door for them they realize that they should walk in and stop embarrass themselves on the street. When they get in the elevator they continue their talk. Blair says that the sex was just bad and he agrees.

"Too bad now we have to break up over this shit" – Blair says.

"Do we?" – He chuckles. – "So we can keep having intellectual chemistry like till now?" – He asks.

"I'm afraid so" – She answers and leans on his arm. – "I never imagined it'd be this way"

"Aw" – He teases her and they both laugh. – "Actually, I know why it wasn't explosive"

"You do?" – She is now all interested into what he is about to say.

"I didn't wear my lucky charm" – Blair can't understand what he is trying to say. He gets his wallet and gets a little paper bag out of it. – "You know what this is?" – He smiles.

"If it's a Viagra, we are so done right now!" – She is serious. When he takes out his tongue ring out of it, she smiles. He sticks it on his tongue, screws it well so it'll stay there. – "Now, where were we?" – He kisses her hard and a loud moan escapes her mouth. It's much better already, feeling the metal rubbing her tongue. He somehow is really better with that tongue ring, or maybe it's some placebo effect but she can't lose the goose bumps when his pierced tongue moves across her neck. When the elevator dings, and the doors open, Dan pushes few buttons and they are stuck in it.

"Here?" – Blair asks giggling. – "Where people are going up and down?"

"Oh yes they do" – He answers with a devilish smile and lifts her up in his arms.

He proves her wrong. Several times. She proves him wrong too.

People that are waiting downstairs are already pissed off and they are calling the elevator service. By the time they arrive, Dan and Blair are in his bed exhausted.


	5. Chapter 5

People can't stop speculating how long would the relationship last. Some give them a month, three or maybe even five. But they are all convinced that Humphrey would simply ditch the Brooklyn girl in the end, because…well, because he is:

a) Still in love with Serena

b) Is wild at heart

c) Can't handle her Brooklyn origin

d) Simply because he would get bored with someone as plain as Blair Waldorf

They don't really pay attention to what people have to say. Instead they are enjoying the time spent together. They travel a lot around the country, visiting towns and cities and end up in Vegas. They are goofing around, having wild parties, gamble a bit and almost every night end up making love in their suit. One night they have a little more Whiskey and Dan suggests an adventure.

"Why don't you and I go to that chapel around the corner and just get married" – He giggles, kissing her neck, while she sits in his lap.

"You are an idiot Humphrey!" – She chuckles. – "You can't even propose right"

Suddenly he raises (she nearly falls off from his lap on the street) and goes to a ring vending machine (that is right next to a poker card vending machine that is next to condoms vending machine), inserts a coin and comes back with a shiny ring with plastic zircon on top in a shape of dice.

"Well, it's not really Tiffany's, but it will do." – He mumbles. Blair sits on the bench and can't control her laughter.

"What am I gonna tell my grandchildren?" – But when he kneels in front of her, she shuts up.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, here in a small, cheesy Vegas chapel, without regrets after this night because we are so very drunk but also madly in love, and I am proposing with plastic zircon dice ring, and it's like…" – He can't stop talking.

"God, shut up!" – She chuckles. – "Yes" – She smiles and although they are drunk, they are fully aware what they are about to do. He places the ring on her ring finger and they are kissing in the middle of the street – Blair sitting on the bench and Dan kneeling between her knees. People don't even notice them, after all they have seen everything.

…

The chapel is small and the walls are painted in baby pink and they have bows and flower decorations on the benches where the guests suppose to sit. Blair picks a very long veil attached on a plastic crown and they also give her a bucket of plastic flowers. She can't stop laughing because after all sober Blair wouldn't allow herself that sort of thing. Dan pays for the wedding and comes back with a black bow tie that is hanging around his black shirt with the name of his father's band. They look ridiculous wearing summer clothes combined with wedding accessories.

The man that is about to do the ceremony smiles at them, because he knows faces like theirs – a couple that rushes with a decision and would probably get divorce fifty seven hours later. Anyway, as long as they pay he is willing to do his job.

He makes the long story short, no "dearly beloved, we gathered here today…" because the only witness of this wedding is the woman who rents the veils and the flowers and Dan and Blair don't really care about the speech also.

"Do you Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Daniel Randolph Humphrey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_**I do**_ – Blair giggles and Dan smiles at her, trying to be serious although he and Blair shared a whole bottle of Tennessee.

"Do you Daniel Randolph Humphrey take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

_**Oh, yes I do – **_He smiles devilishly and leans in to kiss her.

"Wait, it's not that part, young man!" – The priest tries to stop him, but he already kisses her, and while they are making out, he pronounces them for husband and wife and the old creep ads "You may now fuck the bride". Of course they are too busy to hear him. When they sign the paper and the woman wraps it in a red bow and puts in Blair's hand, they are leaving the chapel and go straight to their hotel bar.

Dan doesn't forget to tell everyone they meet down the street, that they just got married and people are just ignoring them. After they have a glass or two of some cocktail that they can't even pronounce they are heading upstairs. He carries her in his arms inside and they collapse on the bed laughing.

…

The following morning they wake up around noon and Blair realizes that there is a ring on her ring finger. She turns to Dan and sees a shiny wedding ring on his hand too.

"Humphrey!" – She panics a bit.

"Good morning Mrs. Humphrey" – He kisses her shoulder.

"Seriously, we did this?" – She asks.

"Yes" – He yawns and wraps himself even tighter to her body.

"But…"

"Don't tell me you want a divorce?" – He smiles.

"I thought you'd want" – She smiles too.

"I didn't spend two dollars on a zircon dice ring to divorce you." – They chuckle like teenagers and spend the entire day in bed.

…

And they don't divorce. At first they try to hide their marriage, but Dan blurts it out on a party and everyone is shocked. Rufus finds out the following day and is a bit concerned. He tries to talk him to annul the marriage because it's silly and because he doesn't have a prenuptial agreement. Blair hears that, because now she spends a lot of time in the penthouse. Her mother isn't happy too, but there is nothing she can do. She closes herself in their bedroom and when Dan walks in she puts the ring on the night stand and tells him that she doesn't want to be married with him anymore. When he asks her why, she tells him the truth.

"I haven't be raised to be a gold digger and your or Rufus's money is the last thing I need. Plus we are still in college and maybe we rushed the whole thing."

He tries to stop her, but Blair is stubborn. When she leaves the penthouse he has a very loud fight with his father, which leads to him picking his belongings and leaving. He checks in a hotel and tries to reach Blair, but she doesn't answer. When he goes to Brooklyn, Eleanor tells him that it would be better if he let her sleep that night at peace.

…

The following weeks are hard. She avoids him as much as she can and he gets divorce papers after only forty days. He doesn't sign them.

…

At school it's almost hard not to run to each other.

"Why are you doing this Blair" – He asks her one day, when she can't escape him.

"Because it's easier" – She replies.

"Even if we were getting married with traditional wedding and shit, I still wouldn't have asked you to sign a fucking prenup. I mean, I don't have money, Rufus has. If he wants to he can cut me off any time. Who the fuck cares?"

"Yeah, it's easy to say. I can't live in that world and for sure I can't allow myself to be labeled as the Brooklyn gold digger." – She says quietly. He starts to laugh.

"Since when do you actually care what mediocre snobs have to say about you?"

"Since now."

…

Months are passing and Dan still doesn't sign the papers. Mean while, Rufus stops paying for his hotel room and he has to look for a job. For few weeks he works as a bartender in a prestigious bar, where he is hired only because the place is his father's favorite and people know him. The owner fires him because he is simply bad. While he waits for his paycheck, he writes a bit in his little pocket notebook leaning on the counter. An older man that is sitting next to him, is trying to read what he writes. It pisses him off, but when the man tells him that he is an editor and that he actually read few lines, saying that they are good, Dan hands him the notebook as if he is hypnotized. The man reads few pages and asks him to visit his office the next day.

…

At first Dan doesn't want to hear about publishing his notebook, or a diary, whatever that is. But when the man and the people who work for him are telling him about a possible sum, he thinks again. After all his funds are getting thin and in the end he accepts.

…

Blair tries to get over the whole drama. When she realizes she can't, she signs for a summer school in London and can't wait for those few weeks to pass so she can get the hell out of New York. When she goes there, Dan's book comes out and in few short weeks it becomes very popular. Dan becomes popular as a writer. Critics are doubtful. "How can a spoiled son of a rock star be actually that literate?"

He gets an agent and has interviews and Blair is nowhere to be found. She doesn't answer his phone calls or e-mails and after almost a month of a busy schedule he decides to go to Brooklyn. Eleanor doesn't really want to tell him anything, or more precisely Blair forbade her to say anything about where she went. But the woman actually feels for the boy, who is now her son-in-law (no matter how pissed off she was when Blair came home as a Vegas married woman) and tells him everything. She even gives him the address.

"She says she wants to stay there…not just for the summer" – Eleanor tells him. – "Bring her back"

….

When he lands in London and gets a cab that is taking him to the dorms where she stays, Blair is preparing herself for a lunch date with a guy that was practically begging her for weeks to go out with him. In the end she accepts the invitation so she can take him off her back and to give her thoughts an hour rest of not thinking about Dan.

..

He waits for her in front of the dorms, after the old lady doesn't let him make a single step inside, for sure not believing him that he is Blair Waldorf's husband. He sits like an idiot on a bench in front of the building, smoking the whole package of cigarettes, anxiously waiting for her. When he spots her, she isn't alone. The guy who is making her company is walking next to her on an elbow distance. They pass by Dan and don't notice him, because it's dark already. When the guy tries to kiss her, she steps back.

"Good night" – She says. When the guy tries again, she pushes him and makes sure he gets the message.

"Come on" – He says. – "What's stopping you?" – He leans again.

"She's married" – Dan walks their way and Blair can't believe he's there. – "To me" – He adds.

The guy has confused face and then realizes that he doesn't want to get in a trouble with the American and he leaves, cursing them out loud.

"What are you doing here?" – She asks.

"Did you know that there are about nine hundredth bricks on this wall?" – He says.

"Don't tell me you were counting? – She scoffs.

"Well, you were gone, this Madam Mim here didn't let me stay inside, so what was I supposed to do?" – He smiles at her and her heart aches. – "No, I didn't count them. Who was this idiot?" – He asks.

"I can't remember his name at all" – She smiles.

"Do you like him?" – He asks naively.

"I'm not coming back if that's why you came here?" – She blurts out.

"Why not? Are you going to let people stay on the way of our happiness?"

He grabs her hand and they go to the bench, sitting down and he tells her everything about his book and how he makes his own money now. She congratulates him.

"Just so you know, I will never sign those papers and I am not going anywhere without you"

Blair already knows that he is a stubborn donkey. She smiles and kisses him.

"What's the book about and how come I don't know anything about it so far?"

"I have a copy here" – He takes it out of his back pack.

"INSIDE by Daniel Humphrey" – She reads the title and opens the first page - "Dedicated to my wife, Blair Waldorf Humphrey" – She reads that out loud too. – "You are insane" – She smiles and her eyes are teary.

"Well…I married you, right?" – He places his arms around her waist and sinks his face into her shoulder. She flicks through the pages and notices dates on each upper corner. In that moment she realizes that he's been writing about her for good five years.

"This whole time…" – She says. – "Why were you torturing me the whole time if…"

"I wasn't aware Blair" – He admits. – "I mean I knew, but…"

"Plausible deniability." - She smiles.

….

He takes her home as he promised Eleanor. They don't divorce of course and they move in their new home – a nice loft in Williamsburg. Although Rufus isn't happy with the early marriage of his son, he doesn't say a word ever again about it. Jenny sort of tries to accept Blair, but most of the time she is in Europe so she is not really a problem. Next year when they graduate, Dan keeps writing and making money out of that and Blair opens a small gallery in Brooklyn where young and independent artists are exhibiting their work.

On the third anniversary Dan realizes that they never had a honey moon. He organizes the trip to Jamaica and surprises her when he takes her to the beach on sunset and there is a priest waiting for them.

"This time sober and with vows" – He squeezes her hand and they walk to the man. The procedure of the "I do" part is done and they are alone, Blair sitting on the sand resting her head on Dan's chest. He takes a small piece of paper with words on it and starts reading it out loud. One arm is around Blair's neck and with the other hand he holds the paper.

"In the film Sabrina, Audrey Hepburn said "I have learned how to live, how to be in the world and of the world, and not just to stand aside and watch and I will never, never again run away from life or from love, either. While it may sound a bit strange, I feel the same way as Sabrina. And it's because of you, Blair Waldorf. You have taught me how to live, how to enjoy everything the world has to offer. You have brought out this side of me I never thought existed. Before you, I did not truly know how to live. I was expected to be a certain kind of person. But the truth is, that person was someone I didn't actually like that much." – The sun slowly goes down as he speaks and Blair kisses his forearm that is right below her face. – "I'm so glad that I found you and I plan to keep you for a long time" – He kisses her temple.

"I love you" – Blair simply says.

THE END

* * *

A/N Guys thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I'm glad if you liked this story. :)


End file.
